El Tiempo Adecuado
by Abel Ciffer
Summary: Han pasado varios años desde que Zero Kiryû aceptara la oferta de Sakura Haruno: ahora él se ha vuelto parte del mundo de los ninjas. ZeroSaku. Secuela de "Vientos de Cambio"


**Disclaimer:** Ninguna de las obras presentadas me pertenece. Son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores.

 **Advertencias:** Ligero OoC. Secuela **.**

 **Pareja:** Zero/Sakura. **Menciones:** Naruto/Ino. Sasuke/Karin.

Ésta es la precuela de mi fic Vientos de Cambio, es un one-shot que iba a publicar como sorpresa al llegar a los 300 review, pero no sucedió… y no quería esperar a eso ya que deseaba terminar con todo lo referente a ese fic ya. Si eres nueva, puedes pasar a leer Vientos de cambio y dejar un review (y no sólo agregar en favoritos, por favor, que un review nunca viene mal).

Este one-shot contiene lime (ya que no me animé demasiado con el lemon, quién sabe por qué) y un poco de información extra acerca de lo que pasó con los personajes después del final de Vientos de cambio. Se centra especialmente en los sucesos del Epílogo 2, así que si quieren entenderle, si deben leerse el fic anterior.

Le dedico este one-shot a Martita del Facebook, porque se lo debía por varios cumpleaños que no le celebré. Lo siento, y espero que esto al menos compensé algo.

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

 **De vuelta a casa, y después…**

* * *

" _Fue larga aquella tormenta de verano"._

—Dulce Chacón, La voz dormida.

* * *

Empezó a llover cuando acabaron la misión. Miró hacia el cielo de nubes grises y disfrutó de la frescura de las gotas de agua en su cara. Aunque no eran escasas las veces que podía hacerlo, se concentraba en nada más que en sentir. Su chaleco verde con una espiral roja en la espalda se mojó enseguida, así como el agua resbalaba de la banda con la pieza metálica que colgaba en su hombro derecho. El símbolo de _Konoha_ lo adornaba.

—Zero-sensei, es hora de irnos —indicó Kagura Suisun, la chica de su equipo de gennins, con sumo respeto. Era la más centrada de todos, y a la que Zero solía recurrir frecuencia.

—¡Regresemos ya, _sensei_! —exclamó Takeshi Yamato con esa esplendida sonrisa—. ¡Hokage-sama estará complacido cuando sepa que hemos acabado en tiempo record!

—Cálmate, Takeshi —comentó Iori Akagami ajustándose las gafas y mirándolo con desaprobación—, Zero-sensei es el encargado de dar el reporte final. Tú confórmate con haber sido incluido.

—¿Qué dijiste, _Bakagami_? —rugió Takeshi enarbolando el puño.

—Basta, ustedes dos, están quedando en vergüenza frente a Zero-sensei —pronunció Kagura, suspirando resignadamente.

Zero no dijo nada. No solía intervenir en los conflictos en su equipo ya que ellos mismos lo arreglaban en cuestión de minutos. La discusión de sus pupilos le permitió distraerse pensando en los sucesos que había experimentado durante esos siete años que llevaba viviendo en el mundo de los shinobi. Recordó con claridad haber tomado el ofrecimiento de Sakura y aceptado ir con ellos a donde él pertenecía por derecho sanguíneo, y cómo Sakura pidió a Naruto que usara su increíble velocidad para ir por Alaric con la familia Stark. Se sorprendió lo fácil que resultó todo, como si el destino lo hubiera querido así, tanto que pensó que estaba en un manicomio y aquello era producto de que le suministraran drogas nocivas. Pero fue real. Todo lo fue, incluso pasar por el portal y llegar a este mundo.

Zero se sintió extrañamente en casa. Era como si perteneciera ahí, pero todo seguía siendo desconocido. Zero pensó en la cara que puso Kaien Cross antes de que se fuera, y decidió que le valía un pepino lo que pensara, ya estaba harto de tener que considerar la opinión de los demás. En cuanto llegaron, los shinobis en ese cuarto estuvieron más que dispuestos a aprisionarle por tratarse de un extraño (también a Seth Shirabuki, aunque no le importaba lo que pasara con él). Bastó con una orden de Naruto para que se calmaran.

Y después… después todo fue historia.

Naruto y sus compañeros pusieron al tanto de lo que había pasado a Tsunade Senju, y en cuestión de horas, ninjas-mensajeros partieron a cada nación shinobi para solicitar una reunión urgente. Era necesario deshacerse de cada portal que existiera. Luego, Naruto pidió que llamaran a una tal Karin Uzumaki para que conociera a Zero. Pronto no sólo fue aquel reducido grupo de personas los que conocían la historia del _Uzumaki Perdido_ , sino también el mundo shinobi por completo. Zero se volvió el centro de atención por mucho que odiara serlo. Pero Naruto y Sakura se esforzaron por hacerlo sentir bienvenido, por su parte, Naruto le planteó sus opciones. Zero no tuvo que pensarlo: no iba a ser un mero civil. Por lo tanto, Naruto le pidió a su antiguo _sensei_ que entrenara a Zero.

El cazador vampiro había creído que sería pan comido, pero Kakashi no fue blando. Le habían contado de la condición sobrenatural de Zero, así que no tuvo reparo en sacar todo su potencial. Zero podía ser fuerte y ágil, pero supo que en el mundo shinobi había hombres y mujeres con sus mismas habilidades por entrenar fuertemente. Aprendió _taijutsu,_ _ninjutsu_ y _genjutsu_ , además recibió clases particulares de Karin Uzumaki para que usara técnicas de su clan y Sakura y Shizune se encargaron de enseñarle sobre historia y un poco de medicina ninja. En un mes, lo nombraron _chunnin_. Siempre puesto a prueba hasta que se ganara la simpatía de los aldeanos en Konoha. Seth Shirabuki no había querido ser ninja, así que todo ese tiempo se burló de las misiones que le asignaban a Kiryû (misiones sencillas a pesar de su rango, pero era para que fuera conociendo el terreno). A Zero no le interesaba ganarse la simpatía de nadie, pero Naruto insistió que de ese modo no le temerían por ser un vampiro.

Alejado de su tortuoso pasado, Zero no tenía ninguna reputación que le impidiera moverse con libertad, además, que su hijo fuera protegido por los _tres grandes_ de Konoha, lo proveía a él también de esta protección. Sai le había dicho en una ocasión que sabía cómo se sentía, y que no se molestara por eso. Pronto entre ellos nació una especie de amistad excéntrica (y fue peor cuando se les unió Shino Aburame. Nadie se les acercaba cuando estos tres se juntaban). Claro, Zero tenía sus roces con Kiba Inuzuka y con Temari, pero se llevaba bien con los demás (incluso se hizo amigo de Gaara cuando Naruto los presentó formalmente). Sakura se divertía un montón a costa de él, porque Zero siempre terminaba aturdido cuando conocía a alguien nuevo; cuando fue turno de Rock Lee fue como toparse con una versión con más cejas de Hanabusa Aido y Kaito Takamiya, juntos y bien mezclados.

" _Oh, vamos, no fue tan malo"_ , le había dicho esa ocasión cuando Lee pensó que Zero era otro rival de amor por Sakura. _"Por lo menos no te mostró su llama de la juventud. Además, vino a ver a Hatsuharu, no a ti. Agradécele a mi hijo que hayas evitado a la Segunda Bestia Verde de Konoha"._

Ésa era otra cosa. Naruto y Sasuke lo habían sabido desde antes de regresar, así como también Ino y Shikamaru, y Zero tendría que haberlo supuesto.

Sakura estaba embarazada, y el hijo era de Kaname, obviamente.

Saberlo fue duro por no haber pensado en la posibilidad de que Kuran le hiciera tanto daño. Pero ella no había llorado, ni siquiera dudado en dejar a ese niño vivir. Fueron nueve meses llenos de confusión y esperanza, y a Zero le sentó bien ver a Sakura golpeando a Naruto y Sasuke por sobreprotegerla.

" _Si el bebé es niña, esos dos no van a dejar que tenga novio hasta que cumpla 40"_ , había dicho Ino a Sakura cuando tenía cinco meses apenas. _"Y será peor si es varón porque no van a escatimar en enseñarle todo lo que saben, ¿se imaginan? Tu hijo será el heredero del emo vengador y del chico dattebayo"._

Sakura no parecía molesta por aquello y permitió que sus amigos estuvieran con ella en todo el embarazo. Ese tiempo sirvió a Zero para irse asentando a su nueva vida. Al principio, decidió vivir a solas en un departamento junto a Alaric. Quería estrechar el vínculo con el pequeño, pero unos meses bastaron para que se mudara a la enorme casa del Team Seven ya que raro era el día en que no le visitaran, así se ahorró de muchas cosas. Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura los acogieron como si siempre hubieran sido familia, y a Alaric lo mimaron con lo mejor de lo mejor.

Cuando los nueve meses pasaron, Hatsuharu Haruno nació. Un bebé tierno con una pelusita de cabello marrón y unos enormes ojos verdes. Humano, no había residuo de sangre de vampiro en él. En su acta de nacimiento, en el apartado que indicaba la paternidad, estaban los nombres de Sasuke y Naruto, y quien dijera que eso no podía ser, terminaba amainado cuando esos dos liberaban sus poderosos chakras. Hasta Kurama se encariñó con el hijo de Sakura, él había sido quien eligió su nombre.

Alaric y Hatsuharu crecieron como hermanos. Ambos eran hábiles, inteligentes y genuinos. Alaric Kiryû era una versión de Zero con ojos y cabello caoba, y no había tenido ningún problema en asimilar las técnicas del clan Uzumaki, mientras que Hatsuharu Haruno tenía el carácter y la fuerza monstruosa de su madre y a los ocho años ya había logrado ganar su rango de _chunnin_. Cuando, Alaric cumplió siete años, a Zero le permitieron presentar el examen para _jounin_ y de este modo obtener su propio equipo de _gennin_.

—Ciertamente, fue un camino largo… —musitó.

—¿Dijo algo, sensei? —preguntó su alumna.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Nada importante. Vayámonos ahora. Como premio por el buen trabajo, los invito a Ichiraku.

Los tres jóvenes soltaron una exclamación de júbilo.

* * *

Ino suspiró por quinta vez. Naruto la miró, curioso, dejando de lado los papeles que había estado leyendo.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó al punto. La conocía bien como para hablar así. Ino odiaba las indirectas.

—Nada relevante, es sólo… bien, me preguntaba cuándo esos dos darán el _gran paso_. Han pasado siete años desde que volvimos y los avances, bueno, ¡no ha habido avances! Creí que iniciarían de a poco, pero no ha pasado nada interesante.

—No los apresures —dijo Naruto retomando su labor—, ellos sabrán cuál es el momento para _formalizarlo_. No creo que tarden, la tensión entre ellos es tanta que hasta Shino y Sasuke se han percatado de ello.

—Oírte hablar de esa forma, cuando antes la amabas tanto… es raro.

—La sigo queriendo —aseguró sin mirarla—, como a un hermana. Ahora puede ser así. Antes no porque no sabía que sentía por mí, pero desde que aclaró sus sentimientos, pude hacerlo con los míos. No fue sencillo, créeme. Dolió como el infierno, pero gracias a eso me di cuenta que existe otra persona a la que yo amo más.

—Oh, ya, ¿y se puede saber quién es?

En un segundo, Naruto pasó de estar en su escritorio a acorralar a Ino en la ventana. Ella parpadeó, un poco cohibida. Los cambios en su relación con Naruto se habían dado a partir del nacimiento de Hatsuharu, ambos se volvieron cercanos al punto que tuvieron algunas citas sin compromiso.

Tener de cerca al atractivo cuerpo del Hokage no era para nada sencillo, sobre todo porque últimamente Ino sentía la tentación de dejarse llevar y besarlo con pasión. La mirada de Naruto le gustaba porque la reflejaba a ella en ese momento, y estuvo a punto de corresponderle, cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Oh, parece que interrumpo de nuevo —dijo la cantarina voz de Seth Shirabuki. Aunque era civil, visitaba con frecuencia a Naruto para ayudarle con el trabajo o iba a la Academia de Shinobis para charlar con los nuevos reclutas—. Me disculpo si los incomodé, Hokage-sama, Ino-san.

Aunque Naruto maldijo a todos los dioses se volteó hacia Seth con una sonrisa que desmentía su enojo. Ino se apresuró a retirarse, ya que no quería matar a Seth por haberlos interrumpido, después se las cobraría.

—En verdad lo lamento, Naruto-san —agregó Seth—, es sólo que parece que todos andan cariñosos hoy.

—Descuida, ya tendré una oportunidad en cuanto acabe el trabajo… espera, ¿cómo que todos están cariñosos?

—Pues verás, fui a ver si Karin-san había terminado de entrenar para ir con ella a comprar el regalo para el cumpleaños de Hatsuharu, pero resultó que _entrenar_ lo que se dice entrenar no era lo que estaba haciendo. Al parecer, Sasuke-san llegó y, bueno, hicieron lo que las abejitas y las flores, y como soy vampiro oí, vi y olí todo, y mejor me largué para visitar a Kiba, pero él estaba haciendo lo mismo con su novia, y luego quise ir con Shikamaru… y estaba Temari… y lo que restaba de mi inocencia se me fue. Creo que ni naciendo de nuevo volveré a ser igual. Pero bueno, eso no es lo importante… ¡ah, sí! No vayas a casa de Chouji-san tampoco.

Naruto no supo qué decir al respecto. Sólo a Seth podían pasarle esas cosas; sin embargo, había encajado de manera en perfecta en su mundo. Se notaba que el vampiro se sentía libre, lejos del drama de su mundo y del recuerdo de sus dos mejores amigos muertos.

—Parece que las hormonas de todos se alocaron, ¡y no me invitaron! Aunque realmente no quisiera verles el trasero a mis amigos. Con las chicas no tengo problemas, pero los de ellos… no gracias —dijo Naruto.

—Si Ino-san te oye, te golpeará.

—No lo creo. Ella es la única para mí, bueno, lo sería si no nos hubieras interrumpido.

—¿De nuevo con eso? Ya te pedí perdón. No es mi culpa que la temporada de calenturientos haya empezado en este momento. Tendré que llevar a Alaric y a Hatsuharu lejos de la orgía que habrá en casa. Por muy maduros que sean, no dejaré que vean cosas para adultos… todavía. Quizás cuando cumplan catorce los lleve a ver una porno. Hice lo mismo con Luke y sus padres lo castigaron por un año.

—No creo que a Sakura-chan le guste esa idea —dijo, meditativo—, sobre todo porque Sasuke y yo lo planeamos para cuando cumpla quince.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me incluyes?

—Así es, no te dejaría de lado en un evento tan importante.

—Acá entre nos, ¿a qué edad viste tu primera película porno?

—A los quince. Ero-sennin fue quien quiso darme la _charla_ y mostrarme el mundo de la sensualidad. Por una temporada, de hecho, no podía pensar en sexo sin tener ganas de vomitar. Lo bueno es que eso ya pasó.

—¿Te imaginas que no sea así? ¿Que vomites cuando estés con Ino-san?. Entonces, sí que serás hombre muerto —sonrió—. Sasuke-san se convertiría en Hokage, aunque creo que Sakura-san haría un mejor trabajo.

Naruto ya entendía por qué Luke Kain se veía tan estresado. Seth era un chiquillo, no se reservaba comentarios. La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Zero con sus alumnos a rendir el reporte de la misión de forma oportuna. Naruto respiró tranquilo. No quería tener imágenes sobre él vomitando sobre Ino cuando esta noche planeaba pedirle que fuera su novia formalmente.

* * *

Ya había anochecido para cuando Sakura terminó su turno en el Hospital de Konoha. No deseaba tener que trabajar tanto, pero recién había sido nombrada directora y apenas se las arreglaba para organizar a todo el personal. Era bueno que Hatsuharu fuera tan responsable porque sería casi imposible realizar su trabajo sin terminar enloquecida por el estrés. Las reformas que habían implementado ese día eran importantísimas y no dudaba que incrementarían sus horas de servicio provocando que no saliera del hospital durante días. Sin embargo, valía la pena el esfuerzo, y sabía que era un sacrificio necesario cuando los primeros frutos se dieran.

Por esa noche podía descansar un poco. Pasó a comprar el postre para la cena enviándole a su familia un mensaje por celular (le sorprendía esa tecnología. Naruto y Shikamaru estaban haciendo un trabajo excelente en esos temas). No quería repetir lo de la última vez que llevó un pastel de fresas a la vez que Naruto compró ramen, Zero llevó tartaletas de melón, y Karin, un montón de pastelillos de naranja. Esa cena fue pesada porque comieron de todo.

Recibió rápidas contestaciones. Karin había sido enviada a una misión de emergencia. Sasuke había sufrido un contratiempo en la frontera con Suna, por lo que no llegaría sino hasta mañana. Alaric y Hatsuharu dormirían en la casa de sus amigos. Naruto estaba a la mitad de una cita importante con Ino (Sakura le mandó un mensaje deseándole toda la suerte del mundo). Seth tampoco iría a acompañarlos para la cena, pues había quedado de acompañar a Rock Lee a un viaje de entrenamiento intensivo (Seth era el único que disfrutaba de la compañía de Lee cuando se ponía en plan de hacer estallar la Flama de la Juventud).

—Mmm, yo quería pasar un rato con ellos —se lamentó, comprando sólo un pote de helado de fresas en vez de seis.

Se dirigió a casa tarareando una melodía despreocupadamente. Tan pronto como llegó, la lluvia se desató.

—Justo a tiempo —suspiró. Se quitó las botas, pateándolas en la entrada y caminó hacia la cocina, topándose con Zero, quien bebía un vaso con agua—. ¿Zero?

El vampiro le miró de reojo. Se veía realmente bien con su traje de _jounin_ y la banda de _Konoha_. Le hacían ver como si siempre hubiera sido un _shinobi_.

—Regresaste pronto de la misión —sonrió ella, acercándose para poner sobre la barra la bolsa con el helado. No le importó su escueta respuesta. Después de años de convivir, podía ver más allá de cualquier gesto—. ¿Qué tal les fue? Fue su primera misión clase B.

—Lo hicieron bien —acotó—, son buenos estudiantes.

—Qué bien —sonrió con sinceridad—. De haber sabido que regresabas antes, hubiera comprado más helado e invitado a esos tres. Sus papás les hubieran dado permiso de venir a nuestra casa. La próxima vez tienes que decirles, Zero. Es bueno mantener sanos vínculos con tus pupilos.

—A Sasuke no le sirvió —mencionó sirviéndose más agua.

Sakura hizo el esfuerzo por no reírse. Sasuke no había tomado a bien tener pupilos, pero había sido imposición de Naruto. Si bien admiraban a Uchiha por su poder y habilidades, su pasado aún no era olvidado. No fueron pocas las veces que tuvieron que intervenir para que Sasuke no terminara traumando a sus pupilos.

—¿Cenamos? —preguntó Zero.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó, despistada—. Claro que sí. Siempre lo hacemos.

—Esta noche estaremos solos —indicó.

—Bueno, entendí la indirecta. Yo no cocinaré, señor No-comeré-nada-de-lo-que-hagas-porque-es-venenoso —dijo ella, mostrándole las manos en señal de rendición—. ¿Qué prepararás?

Pan tostado con mermelada de arándanos, algunas galletas de coco y café negro. No era la gran cosa, y Sakura podía preparar eso sin terminar envenenando a alguien. Pero Zero lo hizo todo, sin hablar, sólo dándole miradas esporádicas que causaron que ella sintiera por primera vez la implicación de sus palabras.

Estaban a solas. Usualmente la residencia siempre estaba ocupada por alguien. Era extraño estar en casa solo o sólo con otra persona.

¡Pero eso no quería decir que él…! Sakura no era más una niña ilusionada ni mucho menos la adolescente que Kaname Kuran había lastimado. Entendía sus sentimientos, y conocía los de Zero. Habían pasado muchos años desde que regresaran al mundo shinobi, y su relación avanzó. Sin embargo, Sakura no tenía claro si la intención de Zero era aclarar todo de una buena vez aprovechándose de la intimidad que tenían ahora. Quizás sí, quizás no. Mientras cenaban trataba de darle la vuelta al asunto en su mente, tratando que no se notara en la conversación que mantenía con él.

No temía su respuesta, era sólo que había estado tan cómoda con la forma en que se manejaban hasta ahora, que cambiarlo podría resultar doloroso. Hatsuharu había sido la razón por la cual Sakura no mantuvo ninguna relación con nadie. Quería dedicarse a su hijo por completo hasta asegurarse de que él pudiera comprender las circunstancias en las que nació y cómo fue concebido sin que eso supusiera una carga. Había sido un camino largo y difícil, pero Hatsuharu creció para convertirse en su orgullo. Su hijo era gentil y comprensivo, y aunque sufría por lo que hizo su padre biológico, no lo echaba de menos considerando las figuras paternas que había encontrado en los hombres que lo rodeaban.

Ahora estaba la cuestión de si ella podía dar el siguiente paso en su vida. Había deseado casarse y formar una familia cuando era niña (uno de sus tontos sueños infantiles… uno que no le parecía tonto ahora que era adulta y sabía que implicaban esas palabras). Lo segundo se había cumplido de una forma totalmente diferente a lo que hubiera querido, pero no se quejaba. Estaba satisfecha. No obstante, aunque sonara ridículamente de antaño, anhelaba tener una boda. No necesitaba que fuera ostentosa —lo que sería difícil de tener considerando que Naruto e Ino insistirían en hacerlo a lo grande—, sólo quería que estuvieran sus mejores amigos, y estar segura que se casaba con una persona que le amaba.

¿Zero querría eso después de sufrir la viudez con la muerte de Sayori Wakaba? Sakura sabía la respuesta. ¡Pero no podía hacer nada si no lo hablaba con Zero! Era tan complicado dar ese pasito… se sintió un poco torpe.

La cena pasó sin mayor ceremonia. El pote de helado se partió en dos porciones iguales. La conversación murió entonces, y cuando el postre se acabó, ninguno se animó a decir nada. Se miraron mutuamente por un largo rato, pero las palabras no venían, y cuando se tornó incómodo, lo que hicieron fue apartar la mirada e irse cada uno por su lado.

Sus habitaciones estaban en un piso diferente. La de Sakura colindaba con las de Naruto y Sasuke, mientras que la de Zero compartía piso con la de Alaric.

Sakura entró a su alcoba. Sin perder el tiempo, se dirigió al baño. Necesitaba refrescarse y quitarse la bochornosa sensación de que se estaba portando como una chiquilla miedosa. Era sencillo hablar con Zero, pero eso era precisamente el problema, ¿qué podían decirse cuando todo era claro? Cada gesto, cada palabra… tenía un significado distinto. El agua fría de la ducha no tuvo el mínimo efecto en ella. Se sentía arder por dentro. Salió de la ducha y se cubrió con una toalla, observando su cuerpo en el espejo. Había cambiado bastante. Aún se consideraba hermosa a pesar de los años y de haber sido madre. Las cicatrices ya no le dolían y habían sanado bien. Gracias al sacrificio de Reina Black, había podido dar a luz sin complicaciones. Sakura le debía mucho.

—Ya no eres una chiquilla —se dijo, sintiendo por fin que había alcanzado muchas de sus metas, que los obstáculos estaban superados y que no había nada que la detuviera de expresar sus sentimientos. Se sonrió a sí misma. Esta oportunidad no podía desaprovecharla. Le gustaba vivir con sus amigos y que la casa nunca estuviera vacía, pero _esto_ era privado. Tenían que tomarse su tiempo.

Sakura eligió un pijama de pantaloncillo corto y blusa ligera en colores azules. Había sido el regalo de Ino hace tres años, y a Sakura le parecía a tono con la situación. Quería enviarle el mensaje a través de su ropa, sutil y elegante, para que Zero supiera que estaba lista. Para que se dieran la oportunidad de vivir la siguiente etapa, juntos.

Salió de su habitación y subió al siguiente piso. La habitación de Zero estaba al final del corredor, por lo que a cada paso que daba, su resolución tomaba fuerza. Aunque no podía evitar el latido acelerado de su corazón.

La puerta al fondo, se abrió antes de que ella tocara.

La figura esbelta de Zero se presentó ante ella como la más poderosa de las imágenes. Se había quitado el chaleco verde y la sudadera negra, quedándose con los pantalones oscuros y una remera blanca. Él también había cambiado. Antes había sido delgado, apenas algo de músculo. Ahora, tras el entrenamiento de Kakashi, había obtenido un físico formidable.

Cuando se miraron hubo una especie de compresión. Sakura no mostró miedo. Zero la aceptó. Ella se adentró a su habitación y él cerró la puerta. Sakura estaba consciente de que él notaría lo nerviosa que se sentía. Después de todo, no había sido tocada desde que Kaname Kuran lo hiciera. Ella no había permitido que el recuerdo ennegreciese su vida, ni tampoco podía pensar que sería lo mismo.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Zero colocando sus manos sobre los hombros delgados y fuertes de Sakura. Él era más alto que ella y la calidez de su aliento le acarició la coronilla de cabellos—. No necesitamos hacerlo. Basta con saberlo.

—No, _quiero_ hacerlo —ella se giró para encararlo—, durante años, creí que sería incapaz de volver a desear que alguien me tocara porque Kaname quiso que yo nunca lo olvidara, pero no fue así. Cada año que pasaba me daba cuenta que no era aversión lo que me provocaba, sino lástima. Kaname había perdido a la razón de su ser, lo que no lo hace excusable. Él cometió crímenes que ya fueron castigados. Ahora sólo queda el presente. Hace años me dijiste que te gustaba, pero yo no tenía claridad en mis sentimientos, aún me quedaba todo un camino por recorrer. Pero ya no puedo decirme que no estoy preparada. Soy una mujer adulta. Una que sabe exactamente lo que quiere y lo que desea tener. Lamento haberme tardado tanto.

—No fue tanto tiempo —una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Zero le tomó un mechón de cabello. Estaba húmedo aún—, de hecho, creí que vendrías a mí cuando tuvieras 50 años. Así que estoy sorprendido que sea tan pronto.

—Eres un tonto —hizo un puchero—, anda, ya no hables. Usa tu boca para otra cosa antes de que te golpee por decir tonterías.

—Eso pensaba hacer desde el principio —confesó.

No era su primer beso, ni el primer contacto que tenían, pero la emoción y la espera hicieron magia cuando sus labios se tocaron. Fue una sensación indescriptible. Ambos cubrieron con sus brazos al contrario, aferrándose a la calidez que compartían mutuamente. Aferrándose a la persona de la que se habían enamorado. Zero estaba extasiado, sus agudos sentidos llenándose de todo lo que Sakura pudiera ofrecerle; de su aroma a flores, de su tersa piel, de la melodía que componían los latidos de su corazón. La besó con pasión, la succionó los labios, a veces rápido, otras deleitándose con el momento. Acarició cada curva de su cuerpo, tocando sin pudor las cicatrices que encontraba producto de las misiones en las que no salía ilesa.

Se desvistieron salvajemente. El pijama de Sakura poco pudo servir ante las manos fuertes de Zero, ¿y qué podía hacer la ropa que llevaba el cazador contra la tremenda fuerza de Sakura? Piel con piel, restregándose entre sí, los llevó al borde del éxtasis. Sakura vio que las pupilas de Zero se coloreaban de rojo. La sed de vampiro no era algo que iba a desaparecer así estuvieran en el mundo de los ninjas. Sakura había enmendado eso creando medicina especial para calmar las ansias, pero cuando era necesario, le brindaba el alivio que tanto requería dándole un poco de su sangre.

—Bebe —ordenó exponiendo su dulce cuello.

En el pasado, Zero hubiera encontrado esa acción una afrenta, un gesto de compasión. Pero ahora no tenía ni una pizca de tales sentimientos, y sólo podía apreciarlo como lo que era. Sakura no sólo le estaba entregando su cuerpo, sino todo su corazón y alma. Cuando sus colmillos se clavaron en la tierna carne y la sangre entró a su sistema, el mundo desapareció para ambos.

El ligero dolor y el sutil toque de la lengua de Zero mientras bebía sangre, le eran indescriptiblemente eróticos a Sakura. Sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas y se aferró al vampiro, jadeando dulces suspiros.

Zero dio otro sorbo más para después separarse. Su cara mostraba la sed que aún sentía, pero que satisfaría por otro medio. Miró a la hermosa mujer frente a él. Estaba magnífica así, desnuda, deseosa de él. Dar tiempo a más preludio habría sido mortificante considerando lo desesperados que estaban por unirse. Con un último beso compartido, Zero se ubicó entre las largas y torneadas piernas de marfil, y penetró de un solo movimiento.

Sakura jadeó, se retorció. Era tan diferente. Kaname ahora formaba sólo un recuerdo donde se había empeñado en no sentir nada. Con Zero ese control no existía. Se estaba entregando incondicionalmente, sin amenazas de por medio, así que su cuerpo no se tensó. Ella gimió, enterró sus uñas, gritó, maldijo, pidió por más. Montó a Zero también. Se sintió libre, querida, amada.

—¡Zero, Zero, ah! —se quedaría afónica de tanto gritar, pero era tal la potencia de sus sentimientos, que no podía evitarlo.

Zero era más reservado, pero no por eso inexpresivo. Los ojos amatistas brillaban con intensión sensual. Sus manos nunca descansaron en un lugar fijo. Acarició su vientre, sus piernas, sus brazos, su espalda, su cuello, su cara… deseaba tocarla por entero.

En el momento del desenlace, cuando sus pasiones se desbordaron, exclamaron el nombre del otro. Con las respiraciones agitadas, se miraron de nuevo. Verde contra amatista. Sakura soltó una ligera risa, dando un beso corto a Zero y riéndose de nuevo.

—Te has vuelto loca —dijo él, rozando su frente con la de ella justo donde el rombo azul la adornaba.

—Por ti —ella se divirtió cuando él frunció el ceño—, oh vamos, ¿qué no puedo ser un poco cursi con mi futuro esposo?

—Anda, y yo creí que esto sería sexo casual —comentó Zero para burlarse de ella.

—No se oye mal, pero quiero un esposo, y tú estás aquí, así que te aguantas, Zero Kiryû.

—Bueno, supongo que tendré que casarme contigo. O harás que Uzumaki y Uchiha me asesinen.

—Es bueno que lo entiendas —asintió ella.

Ambos se rieron sin poder evitarlo. Zero se dejó caer a su lado y Sakura se acomodó para abrazarlo. No dejaron de mirarse durante un rato, hablando sobre sus planes, sobre si alguna vez tendrían la casa solo para ellos, sobre si sus amigos habían apostado sobre ellos.

Afuera continuaba lloviendo… pero a Zero y a Sakura poco les importaba estando juntos.

* * *

 **Bueno, ahora sí doy por terminado** "Vientos de Cambio". Creo que he dejado claro cómo le fue a Zero y a Seth una vez fueron al mundo shinobi, así como lo que pasó con Sakura tras dar a luz a Hatsuharu. No quería meterme demasiado con los hijos de Naruto y Sasuke, pero si en verdad tienen dudas, pueden enviarlas por MP, que yo las responderé. A su vez, pueden ir a mi página en Facebook cuyo link encontrarán en mi perfil para encontrarme (ahí subo dibujos y cosas así de mis fics).

La escena entre Zero y Sakura se me antojó con la de un matrimonio que se burla de lo cursi a su estilo (?). Bueno, yo me entiendo y eso es lo que importa.

Sin más que decir, ahora sí me despido.


End file.
